The problem of the tarnishing of silver, particularly in large towns or where industrial atmospheres are prevalent, has been encountered for many years. In the case of atmospheres polluted by the presence of hydrogen sulphide, silver sulphide is formed on the surface of the silver-plated article as a result of the reaction which takes place in the presence of oxygen.